The DP matching method is the most successful method for acoustic recognition among the conventional acoustic recognition methods. A report describes that an average recognition ratio of 85% has been obtained in phoneme recognition including vowels and consonants, by the DP matching method.
The DP matching method extracts characteristics in frequency and power of the audio signal inputted. Then, the characteristics are compared with the reference phonetic pattern. The rules for the comparison are to be determined according to experimental results which are determined. Therefore, the comparison rules are applicable to the audio signals already experimented or to similar signals.